


Come Undone

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [54]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Discussion of death/loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: Living a life filled with the constant threat of alien attacks, exploding spaceships, and battles with a fellow mad scientist, among others, Linksano is used to being considered the 'strange' one, especially when it comes to his relationship; when Boffo starts acting a bit peculiar himself, though, it can't mean anything good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Treehouse 2017 Big Bang. To see the bonus content for this story, go here: http://channelawesomebigbang.dreamwidth.org/7142.html
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. These stories are meant as a work of fiction and are fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). 'Come Undone' is performed by Duran Duran.

An unusually large, unusually grey cloud lumbered across an already dotted sky, slowly encroaching upon the sun until completely covering it. A small, scrawny boy stopped mid-stride to stare upwards, wondering if it were about to rain, before he felt a hand in the center of his back, shoving him forward.

“Come on, we’re almost there.”

The boy managed to keep from stumbling and hurried a few steps forward, out of reach of the shover and closer to another boy with plump cheeks. That boy frowned at the presence of the newcomer before turning to a girl with pigtails, who was walking beside him, and asking in a not at all subtle whisper, “Why is he here again?”

“Cuz we’re doing initiation,” the girl replied, her pink tongue poking out from a large gap where her two front teeth had once been. Despite the slight lisp to her words, she spoke with a confidence that extended to the rest of her body, as she jumped over the rocks littering the path with glee and picked up every other stick she found before chucking it as high into the air as she could. The small boy only just managed to keep from getting struck a few times.

“We’re here.” The shover, a tall, lean boy who had a face that did not match his age, brushed past the small boy in such a hurry that the small boy was almost knocked to the ground, but he once again managed to retain his balance somehow. The others had run ahead as well, leaving the small boy to hurry to keep up with them. Fortunately, the run was short, and the hole in the chain-link fence was wide enough for the small boy to easily slip through and before long, all four children had reached their destination: the city dump. It was littered with broken shards of glass and discarded appliances, and its smell caused the small boy’s eyes to water, but he was so excited to be here that he ignored everything that alarmed his senses, focusing only on the children in front of him.

The tall, lean boy climbed on top of a broken-down washing machine and pressed his hands against his hips as he peered down at his surroundings.

“Me and Henry and Becky proved we were worthy of this club by showing we aren’t scared of shit. If you want to join us, then you have to prove it too. Got it?”

The small boy nodded, showing he understood very much, when the truth was actually quite the opposite. How was he meant to prove his courage in a junkyard of all places? He was confused, but determined to show there was more to him than people expected.

The tall, lean boy grinned. “Fuck yeah. So now, all you have to do,” he paused to jumped down from the washer and walk over to a large avocado green refrigerator lying on its side not five feet away, “is let yourself get locked into this. Last for five minutes and you’re good.”

“He won’t do it,” the girl whispered in a not at all quiet voice to the boy with plump cheeks, but the small boy was determined to prove her wrong. He walked boldly toward the refrigerator, whose door was being courteously held up by the tall boy, and stepped right inside it. He paused then, studying the appliance as the first stirrings of uncertainty hit him; in order to fit inside he would have to lie down, and the interior of the fridge was much smaller than it had originally appeared. It might be difficult for him to move once the door was closed.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” The tall boy pulled a short piece of dirty rope from the back pocket of his jeans.  
“So you don’t come out early like a big fucking baby, you have to let us tie your hands too. Or are you gonna cry about it?” he taunted, dangling the rope before the small boy’s eyes as if it were a snake ready to strike.

The small boy certainly felt like crying when he realized the lengths to which the others were willing to take this initiation, but he closed his eyes and forced the fear threatening to spread throughout his body into a tiny ball, which he locked into the back of his mind. Then, without opening his eyes, he brought his wrists together and extended them toward the boy, who wrapped the dirty rope around them with glee. Once the deed was done, the small boy tried in vain to separate his wrists, while laughter wafted over from behind him.

“Come on, get in,” the tall boy snapped, his patience wearing thin. “We don’t have all fucking day.”

“Told ya,” the girl said as she snickered.

Swallowing thickly, the boy silently laid down and waited for the door to be shut. Everything instantly went black and the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He tried to turn onto his side, hoping that might make things more comfortable, but his initial instinct had been correct and it was practically impossible to move, especially with his hands in their bound state. All the boy could manage was to wiggle the fingers on his left hand, his right having gone numb once he’d wedged himself into the  
interior of the fridge.

Suddenly a loud ‘THUNK’ resounded throughout the appliance and the boy jumped in fear, although it wasn’t much of a jump at all considering his cramped position. Even though all was quiet a moment later and no harm had been done to him, the boy decided that perhaps he would have been better off joining the chess team instead, and he quickly rapped his free fingers upon the side of the machine.

Instead of the door flying open, or even a shout letting him know that the others were still waiting beside the machine, the boy saw and heard nothing. There was absolutely no response from any of the three children outside. It was as if they had vanished.

It only took approximately five seconds for the boy to realize they had vanished. The boy’s throat started to close up in a panic and his heart started beating so quickly he was certain it would explode in his chest. He was trapped in a place he wasn’t supposed to be and the only ones who knew were three rotten children he had somehow fooled himself into thinking might become friends. The boy tried desperately to turn around and sit up, but the more he struggled to move, the tighter his prison felt. His arms quickly grew sore as he tried to pull them free from the rope, and his breaths grew short and panicked the more time elapsed. He felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out at any moment; he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he was terrified and all alone, and once again there was no one, no one who cared he was gone…

Then the boy heard it. A hard knock followed by three lighter, shorter ones, followed by another hard knock, and then another set of three shorter knocks.

The boy let out a strangled cough of recognition but this was the only sound his mouth could produce right then. Instead, he forced his fingers together and knocked, with as much force as he could muster, the same pattern of knocks. He waited eagerly for a response and instead was startled by what sounded like something scraping against the metallic door of the refrigerator.

The boy closed his eyes and tried to ignore that horrible sound by chanting the multiples of 56 in his head. He managed to reach 1,568 before the sound stopped, but since his eyes were still closed he failed to realize that the door to the refrigerator had been pulled open until the rancid scent of spoiled meat and dirty diapers stung his nostrils. The boy almost gagged, his eyes flying open as he struggled to contain his bile, but before he could do anything, he was grabbed around the shoulders and pulled up into siting position.

“Are you okay?!”

The boy gasped for breath, panting heavily as he struggled to take in his surroundings. He was no longer trapped in the darkness, he had been rescued by the boy who was desperately undoing the knots around his wrists. Soon after, the dirty rope fell to the ground and the boy’s watery eyes focused on a concerned face he knew all too well.

“Brother! How did you find me?”

“I followed after you once you took off with those guys. They were trying to trap you in here with a rock! I knew they were trouble the moment I saw them and the next time I see them, I’m going to-”  
The rant was cut short when the small boy lunged toward his brother, wrapping his spindly arms around his torso and hugging him tightly.

“Brother… you found me… you saved me…”

As a few comforting rays of warmth managed to slip past the storm clouds, the boy began to shake and sob against his brother’s shoulder. He did not stop until a pair of arms just as spindly as his own wrapped back around him.

“It’s okay now. You’re my little brother and I’ll always save you.”

\-----

“Ahhh, not a cloud in the sky. What a beautiful night… for vengeance!”

Linksano cackled loudly as he finished positioning his telescope before settling back into his seat; he’d managed to attach a small lawn chair to the roof thanks to some spare pieces of scrap metal and a tube of industrial-strength adhesive. Now everything was perfect. Linksano checked his watch and clapped his hands in excitement.

“Only half an hour to go before that fraud finally gets what he deserves!”

He threw his head back and let out another cacophonous laugh, which led to a short coughing fit, which led to the realization that Linksano had forgotten to bring his water bottle up to the roof.

“I can’t enjoy this while I’m dehydrated,” he muttered as he carefully stood up from his chair. Linksano was about to teleport into his makeshift laboratory, located in the basement of Viga’s house, but a sudden flash of color from the street below caused him to stop and stare.

“Boffo?”

The clown was walking along the deserted street with a strange, dreamlike smile upon his face. Every so often he would grab onto a lamppost and spin around for a while, causing his shadow to dance under the bright beams of light.

“Boffo.”

Linksano teleported right beside his boyfriend but was befuddled when Boffo seemingly ignored his presence. He twirled around a few more times before Linksano moved directly in front of his path.

“Boffo!”

 _Oscar! How wonderful to see you!_ Boffo clasped Linksano’s hands inside his own and started to twirl them both around.

“I-whoa-I’m happy to see-ahh-see you too!” Linksano managed to cry out before he forced his hands free from the clown’s. He quickly stepped back and rested on hand against the trunk of a tree until the dizzy feelings were gone. “I was trying to call you before. Didn’t you hear me?”

 _Oh, sorry Oscar. It’s such a beautiful night and I was having such a wonderful walk that I guess I didn’t,_ Boffo apologized.

“I can understand appreciating a night such as this,” Linksano agreed, “though I’m a bit surprised to see you out here. You don’t normally take walks in the evening by your lonesome. Were you hoping to get in a bit of exercise before bed?”

Boffo let out a silent laugh. _I suppose you could call walking here from the hospital a bit of exercise… if you were a giant!_ While he continued to feel amused by his own remark, Linksano’s expression turned to shock.

“You walked home from the hospital?! Why on Earth would you do that?”

 _Oh, well once I decided to stay late and help decorate the cafeteria and the children’s ward for our upcoming May-Day celebration, I knew I would miss the last bus of the day, so what else was a clown to do?_ Boffo explained, as if this were the most logical explanation in the world.

“What about your teleporter?”

_Hmm? Oh yes! Haha, I forgot all about that!_

Linksano just barely managed to keep his jaw from falling onto the sidewalk.

“You forgot about it… well then why didn’t you call me or Linkara or, I don’t know, anyone to come pick you up?!”

Boffo chuckled once again as he patted Linksano’s shoulders.

_And miss out on this beautiful spring evening? I couldn’t do that, Oscar._

It was disconcerting for Linksano to be at a loss for words - perhaps even more disconcerting than how Boffo was acting at that moment - so he decided to remedy both of these situations at once.

“Well, I’m certainly glad you’re home now. Since you’re here, would you care to join me on the roof? I can easily prepare another chair beside my own.”

 _The roof?_ Boffo wondered, blinking as he tilted his head upwards.

Linksano smiled and started cackling once more.

“Yes, the roof, where you’ll be able to witness my greatest triumph over that hack of a scientist! You see, I found a way to tap into Dr. Insano’s Gaydar via remote control and for the past six months I’ve been programming it to send him coded sets of coordinates which, when de-crypted, would contain a message of where and when to arrive so that he might meet the mysterious sender. Now the where and when happen to be the park not far from this house in exactly eighteen minutes from now, and the who is, of course, yours truly, but as for the what of the entire situation, well, that’s a surprise I’m not willing to spoil! So, what do you say, Boffo-will you join me in celebrating this most magnificent of victories?”

_…oh sorry, were you saying something?_

Linksano’s entire body seemed to deflate instantly.

“You… didn’t hear any of that?”

 _I’m sorry, dear, I’ve just been all over the place lately._ Boffo leaned over to place an apologetic kiss on Linksano’s cheek. _I must be tired from all these party preparations. I think I’ll head inside and rest for now. See you later!_

“Oh. Um, well yes, if rest is what you require than say no more!” Linksano agreed as he walked beside Boffo, both heading into the house. “I’ll meet you upstairs once the trap has been sprung and I’ll tell you all about my glorious-wait, did you just hear something”

_Hmm, it sounds like thunder mixed with explosives detonating I think._

“Damn it all! He’s early!”

While Linksano scrambled to send himself back to the rooftop in time to witness the last of the explosions, Boffo simply shrugged and skipped upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Out in the distance, the first stirrings of thunder could be heard rumbling across the sky, while a flash of lightning lit up everything within a fifty-mile radius, including an abandoned hospital hidden away in the middle of a heavily wooded area. Strangely enough, after the clouds had dissipated without shedding a single drop of rain, a light could still be seen shining from the uppermost corner of the building several hours later.

\-----

It had taken several time-consuming days and a few sleepless nights, but Linksano had finally done it: his audition packet for “Cosmos” was finally complete.

The scientific documentary series had been one he’d loved whole-heartedly as a child back on his universe of origin, so not only was it thrilling to discover it existed in this universe as well, but he’d been delighted to discover that it had an updated sequel as well as the potential for more to be made in the possible future.

Linksano poured everything he had into his packet. He wrote long, personal essays about how he and his brother would wake up before the sun had even risen to catch re-runs of the first series before school and how these broadcasts had encouraged his love of all things scientific. He had used a few months’ salary to pay for professional head shots, which was not the easiest task in the world to accomplish when one refuses to remove their goggles. Linksano had even ‘borrowed’ Linkara’s camera to film himself narrating potential topics for new episodes of the show and, though his editing skills were a bit lacking, the end product was something he was proud enough to mail to the show’s producers. After a quick trip to the post office, followed by an even quicker trip to the local Dairy Queen, Linksano celebrated his impending new job with a victory peanut butter cup Blizzard and the decision to get right to work on creating the next part of Linkara’s new security systems.

He ended up passing out in his lab for nine hours.

“Damn it all,” he said with a sigh as he rubbed the stiff part of his neck and wiped up a small puddle of melted ice cream. Linksano hadn’t been heading off to bed at any decent hour as of late, and he’d hoped that tonight would be different now that his audition packet was complete. Instead, he once again found himself quietly climbing up the basement stairs and planning how to sneak into bed without waking Boffo. Plans which were quickly derailed when he heard the buzz of the living room television and the quickened breathing of familiar noiseless laughter.

“Boffo?” Linksano peered his head over the top of the couch and took in the sight of his boyfriend, sitting cross-legged and dressed in colorful pajamas as he gazed at some cartoon playing upon the screen.

 _Oscar!_ Boffo greeted with a friendly wave. _How nice to see you!_

“It’s nice to see you too, but what are you doing up so late?”

 _I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d watch something on television,_ Boffo replied, sending a pang of guilt through Linksano’s chest.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to fall asleep with you lately,” he explained as he walked around the edge of the couch, “but I promise that will change now that I’ve completed my… well, it’s something of a surprise for now, but very soon I should be able to tell you my good news.”

Boffo smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. _Watch with me, Oscar._

“Oh.” Linksano’s nose twisted slightly in disdain as he glanced once again at the television. “I’m not really one for cartoons, Boffo. No offense but I just find them a bit silly. Besides, we really should be getting to bed now.”

 _I think you’d enjoy this show,_ Boffo insisted. _The main boy loves to solve mysteries and his great-uncle has traveled through many dimensions, just like you have!_ This did the trick of catching Linksano’s attention so Boffo continued. _He’s a very smart man and a brave adventurer. I can see a lot of similarities between the two of you._

“I haven’t seen many forms of media focusing on dimensional travel… perhaps it would be beneficial to see how people from this universe view such a feat.”

_Please join me, Oscar. I’ve missed you._

Boffo’s pleading eyes melted Linksano’s insides and he quickly took a seat beside his boyfriend.

The show ended up being better than Linksano had expected. He certainly enjoyed the interactions between the main protagonist and his great-uncle, as Boffo had theorized, though he did find the protagonist’s twin sister to be somewhat annoying.

“I wish this show would focus more on the threat of impending annihilation and battles with ancient alien technology instead of messages about how high school is terrible and birthday drama,” he snarked. To Linksano’s horror, his words were met with a very loud sniffle and he soon realized that was Boffo was clutching a pillow to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_Awful… how awful…_

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult something you care for so strongly!” Linksano sat rigidly beside the clown, his hands moving awkwardly toward Boffo as he tried to figure out how to best comfort him. “Please forgive me, Boffo, I didn’t mean it!”

_How awful… that he would… leave her like that._

“Are-are you talking about the plot of the episode?” Somewhat relieved that he hadn’t been the source of Boffo’s sadness, Linksano reflected upon the scenes they’d just watched. “It was sad that they were going to be separated, but honestly I couldn’t fault… Dipper was it? Regardless, I couldn’t fault him for or wanting to take that apprenticeship.”

 _You… what?_ Boffo turned to Linksano with unblinking eyes that frightened the scientist in a way he hadn’t felt since his last encounter with Vyce.

“I-I just mean, it’s logical for a boy with a mind as keen as his to crave something more from life. He has the opportunity to work with perhaps the greatest mind of his universe and learn more than he ever could simply returning to his ordinary school with his sister, so why shouldn’t he take it?”

Boffo’s eyes continued their refusal to blink and Linksano’s throat started to feel dry.

“It-it’s not as if this separation would be permanent, perhaps for only a few years. By that point, the twins would be of age to attend university, so it’s not as if they’d be together anyway-”

 _Twins should-siblings should never be apart! How could you ever say they should?_ Linksano recoiled from the flurry of words Boffo signed at him, feeling almost as if those hands were punching him instead. _I thought you would understand, Oscar! You of all people should know how that feels!_

Linksano’s expression grew pained. “That… that’s not the same thing, Boffo. It wasn’t my choice to leave my… my brother like I did…”

A strangled breath escaped Boffo’s lips and his eyes suddenly filled with terror. Blinking quickly, he leapt from his seat and hurried out of the room. Linksano heard his footsteps travel up the stairs and into their shared bedroom at the end of the hallway. The only other sound in that otherwise silent night was the climax of the cartoon. Not at all caring what happened to Dipper or his sister right then, Linksano turned off the television and laid down on the couch, tucking his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Sneaking up into bed no longer seemed to be an option tonight so he would make do with this for now, a lumpy couch being far from the worst place he’d ever spent a night, and in the morning, he would apologize to Boffo for whatever it was that he’d done wrong. Perhaps after another night’s rest, he might be able to figure out what, exactly, that had been.

\-----

It took several hours for sleep to find Linksano again but somehow it managed to pay a visit, leaving him snoring until the sun came up. The only reason he didn’t continue his slumber was his nose alerting his empty stomach to the presence of something that smelled delicious. With a groan, Linksano rose up and rubbed once more at the side of his neck before he stumbled into the kitchen.

“Ninja, Finevoice, whoever you are, just give me a plate of everything and keep the noise to a dull roar.”

_Oscar! Good afternoon!_

Linksano’s sleep-filled eyes popped open at the familiar honk and he found himself staring at a smiling apron-clad Boffo along with a kitchen table laden with food. Linksano stood gaping for a few moments as he tried to determine whether he was in the middle of a dream; once he eyes failed to shoot laser beams into the wall, however, he realized he was awake and forced his mouth to move.

“G-good afternoon,” he croaked, quickly pausing to clear his throat. “I, um, I didn’t expect to see you… looking so happy and… um… did-did you cook all this, Boffo?”

 _I certainly did!_ Boffo replied as gestured toward the table. _We have liver and onions, Lima bean casserole, Brussels sprouts with a peanut vinaigrette, and pickled herring salad!_

“All of my favorites,” Linksano said, starting to feel a bit choked up. With a ding of the oven, Boffo quickly pulled out two trays.

_Then for dessert we’ve got peanut butter brownies, and peanut butter marshmallow squares in the fridge!_

“Did you make all this for me?” Linksano asked uncertainly.

In response, Boffo dropped the now-empty trays into the sink before skipping over to Linksano, grabbing his cheeks, and pulling him into a very loud kiss.

 _Yes, this is all for you, Oscar! I said something I shouldn’t have last night and I wanted you to know how sorry I am,_ he admitted upon pulling back. Boffo’s eyes shone with sorrow and he gently stroked his fingertips along Linksano’s cheek. _I was so horrible to snap at you like I did. Can you forgive me for being so thoughtless?_

“Of course, I can!” Linksano cried, relief flooding through him. “I was actually afraid that I had upset you somehow and I couldn’t understand why.”

 _You could never upset me,_ Boffo reassured him. _I love you so much, Oscar._

Their second kiss, which seemed on the verge of growing quite long and rather deep, was actually much shorter than intended thanks to a polite cough from the doorway.

“I swear, I can’t step into one room in this house without finding someone making out with someone.”

“V-Viga!” Linksano sputtered, quickly pulling away from Boffo as his face turned red. “I-I am so-we are so-we never meant for-”

“Whatever, it’s fine,” Viga said with a dismissive wave. “As long as I get my rent on time, and I don’t come home to more magical ghosts attacking my stuff, everything else is none of my business. Oh, and hey, can I snag one of those peanut butter brownies?”

 _Help yourself!_ Boffo honked. _They’re still warm, so can I recommend you try one with a glass of milk?_

“No need, I’m on my way out.” Viga popped the brownie into her mouth and headed toward the door. “Delicious. Save one for me later, Boffo?”

 _I certainly will! Have a nice day, Viga!_ Boffo waved until she was gone and then he giggled as Linksano continued to sputter helplessly to no one. _Why don’t you sit down and eat, Oscar? You haven’t been to many team meals lately so something home-cooked should be just what you need._

“I, um, yes, yes that’s just what I need.” Linksano slid into a chair and dished a bit of everything onto his plate before starting to vigorously scoop it all into his mouth. It tasted heavenly and Linksano could have consumed it all without even breaking a sweat, but the fact that Boffo was sitting across from him, watching him eat with a pleased smile, was enough to cause his manners to kick back in. He remembered to wipe his mouth with a napkin and guzzle down half a glass of milk before he turned to the other man. “Aren’t you going to eat, Boffo? I’d be happy to share with you anything you’d like.”

_Thanks for the offer, Oscar, but I’m not hungry right now. I’m enjoying watching you eat more._

“Oh. Well, it certainly is delicious,” Linksano reaffirmed as he took another bite of casserole. “I didn’t know you were so talented in the kitchen.”

 _I’m nothing special, but I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I needed to do something after last night…_ Boffo trailed off, looking down suddenly. Linksano lowered his fork and peered at the clown in concern.

“Is there something bothering you, Boffo?”

_Will you come out with me tomorrow, Oscar?_

“I-what?” That wasn’t what Linksano had been expecting at all.

 _There’s a carnival’s going on this weekend. It’s a bit far from here, about an hour by car, but I promise you it’s worth the drive. I know you like to rest on the weekends but I… I would really like it if you came with me tomorrow, Oscar. We could spend the day together and at night, we could watch the fireworks…_ Boffo’s lips started pressing together. _I’ve been wanting you to come with me for a while and now… now I think I’m ready. Will you come?_

Boffo looked up, his expression so nervous, his eyes so vulnerable, that Linksano was almost afraid to respond. He was certain that giving the wrong answer would do more damage than any finger beams or death rays ever could.

“I would… love to come to the carnival with you, Boffo. If that would make you happy, then it is of the utmost importance to me.”

Boffo continued to stare at Linksano, whose body was quickly covered in a nervous sheen of sweat, before he jumped up from his chair, skipped across the room, and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

“I’m so glad that one wasn’t interrupted,” Linksano said in a low, breathless voice once they pulled apart. Boffo giggled and pecked his cheek.

_Would you care for some dessert, Oscar?_

“Right here in the kitchen?!” It took a moment for Linksano to realize what Boffo meant, at which point he blushed and nervously fiddled with his goggles. “I mean yes, yes I would love some.”

As Boffo went to fetch some tasty treats, Linksano’s phone started to play the theme song to his favorite television show. After chanting “Bill! Bill! Bill!” a few times, Linksano made a noise of disgust when he realized who was calling.

“What in Tesla’s name do you want, Insano?”

“Is that anyway to greet a friend?”

“You have never been, and never will be, considered a friend of mine.”

“Then why do you have my number stored in your phone?”

“I’m sure you know the adage about keeping enemies close,” Linksano said, already feeling a vein in his forehead start to throb as he tried to temper his emotions. “I don’t believe you’ve answered my initial question. You have ten seconds to do so before I hang up.”

“I was just wondering if I could borrow your brown blazer.”

Linksano rolled his eyes. “You must be even further lacking in sanity than I thought. Do you honestly think I would ever allow you to borrow something of mine?”

“Alright if the brown one won’t do, how about your pinstriped suit? It might need to be taken in a few inches but I think I could pull it off.”

“Not everyone can have the figure of an emaciated skeleton!” Linksano snapped in a defensive tone. “And… wait a second, how do you even know I own that suit? Or that blazer?” His whole body tensed. “Have you been spying on me, you freak of nature?”

Insano burst out laughing so loudly that Linksano winced and had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Hardly. There’s no need for any espionage when you’ve sent the information directly to me.”

“What are you-”

“Ahem. ‘Whenever school let out for summer vacation, instead of heading out to parties with my chums, I would sneak back into the building and start reading whatever science textbooks I could get my hands on. I had to bribe a few janitors to keep quiet about my activities, but it was worth it to continue gaining whatever knowledge I could.’ Dear God, you were such a loser!”

The blood drained from Linksano’s face. “My essay… how did you…” Suddenly his face burned red as he unleashed the anger he had been holding back. “I always knew you were a thief but you’ve gone too far this time, Insano! Don’t think you can tamper with the U.S. mail and get away with it!”

“Are you still not getting this? There was no tampering and no thievery because you sent this pathetic excuse for a resume directly to me! Did you honestly think an acclaimed program like ‘Cosmos’ would ever reach out to you, a nobody who doesn’t even have proper legal identification for living in this universe? How do you think they heard about you? From watching Linkara’s pathetic videos where he nitpicks coloring errors in books written for children? Oh yes, I’m sure the producers are big fans!”

Insano’s laughter was like alarm bells ringing inside Linksano’s head. He was enraged by this patently undeserved mockery and he clutched the phone so tightly it risked snapping in half in his fingers.

“I’ll get you for this, Insano!” he vowed. “One day, when you least expect it, I’ll destroy one of your dreams, and then we’ll see who has the last laugh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Linksano spent a very restless day, and another sleepless night, plotting his revenge against the man he called his nemesis. Tampering with his Gaydar had been good, but he needed to be brilliant if he was going to humiliate Insano and, unfortunately, brilliance was something he seemed to be lacking at the moment. No matter what he came up with, it was never going to be good enough to crush that sham or his ridiculously large ego, and in the end all Linksano ended up with was a pile of crumpled paper balls and a minor pounding in his head.

Thankfully a few aspirin, a quick nap, and a shower were enough to help Linksano bounce back. He put all of his plans for vengeance on hold and selected a red bowtie covered in balloons from his collection before heading downstairs to meet up with Boffo.

When he walked into the living room, Linksano did a double-take when he realized who was sitting before him.

“Boffo… you’re… not dressed.”

Boffo stood up and smiled as Linksano took in the sight of him. Instead of being sans clothes, he was actually wearing a neatly pressed blue suit over a while shirt. In his pocket, where there once had been a large bicycle horn, there was now a linen handkerchief which smelt faintly of peppermint. His curly brown hair was no longer hidden under a rainbow wig, his face no longer disguised behind a large, red nose. He looked like your everyday accountant, ready to head outside and join the workforce.

He looked completely unlike Boffo.

_Hello, Oscar. I know you’re surprised but I hope you don’t mind if I look like this today._

“I-no, no I don’t mind.” Linksano didn’t understand, but he far from minded his boyfriend’s change in appearance.

_Thank you. Shall we be off then?_

“Oh, yes, let’s go.”

Boffo was unusually silent as they drove to the carnival. He asked to keep the radio off and spent most of his time staring out the window as they drove. Linksano didn’t mind this either, though he was starting to wonder if he should find his boyfriend’s recent behavior alarming. Boffo hadn’t actually done anything that could be classified as dangerous or unhealthy, but his peculiar actions were starting to set Linksano on edge. He decided not to press the issue right then, since this outing seemed rather important to Boffo, but the next time they were alone he was going to insist on Boffo talking to him.

When they arrived at the carnival, Boffo’s mood started to brighten as he took in the sights of happy children running around him, laughing and chasing each other as they munched on the unhealthiest bits of junk food Linksano had ever seen. Linksano brightened as well when he saw a smile cross Boffo’s face.

“What would you like to do first?”

 _Huh?_ Boffo looked to Linksano in slight confusion.

“I mean shall we go on a ride? Try our luck at the games booths? Perhaps I could get you some cotton candy, or something equally laden with sugar?” Linksano suggested.

Boffo merely shook his head. _If you don’t mind, Oscar, I’d like to just sit down for a while._

“Are you not feeling well?”

_I’m feeling fine. I’d just like to sit and people-watch for now._

“If that’s what you’d prefer,” Linksano said, though his uncertain expression had returned. “May I sit with you, dear?”

Boffo smiled and nodded. _I’d love that._

The two found a cozy bench near several rids, sat down upon it, and watched.

And sat.

And watched.

And sat.

And watched.

Hours must have passed, though Linksano didn’t dare check the time. He refused to give Boffo the impression that he was not having a good time… even though he was not really having a good time. But how could he be expected to? Sitting on a wooden bench under direct sunlight in the middle of a noisy carnival while not doing much of anything could hardly be considered anyone’s idea of a good time.

Boffo, on the other hand, looked utterly content to just sit back and watch the festivities unfold around him without feeling the slightest inkling to join in. Linksano kept a close watch of him and was baffled to see how peaceful Boffo’s expression had become. He was used to his boyfriend obtaining joy when entertaining others, especially children, but today he had removed himself from the action completely. He’d removed his clown uniform, and wig, and even his horn; it was as if he’d somehow removed Boffo from his life. For the briefest of moments, Linksano felt as if he were sitting beside a man he’d never met before, a complete stranger to him.

Then Boffo’s face scrunched up as tears started pricking his eyes. He turned away from Linksano, trying to dab them discreetly with his handkerchief, but Linksano would not pretend any longer that everything was alright.

“Boffo, what’s wrong?” He reached out, gently resting a hand on the man’s shoulder, and feeling relieved when Boffo did not shrug it off. “I know there’s something bothering you. Please tell me what it is.”

Boffo wiped his face once more before turning back to Linksano with a forced smile. _I’m sorry, Oscar. I shouldn’t have let myself get overwhelmed like that._

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more private,” he gingerly suggested.

Boffo’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. _No, no, I don’t want to leave yet. I’m okay now, Oscar. Honestly, I am. I think it was just the heat. We have been sitting out under the sun for quite a bit now._

Linksano was fairly sure this was not the reason for Boffo’s tears, but moving them into a shaded spot was a good idea so he decided to go along with the suggestion for now.

“You might be right. Why don’t you go find a table in the shade while I get us something to drink. Would you care for a frozen lemonade?”

Boffo squeezed Linksano’s hand lovingly. _That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Oscar._

Linksano watched him slowly make his way through the throngs of people before letting out a sigh. How could he keep on pretending that everything was fine when clearly it wasn’t? Boffo was upset about something, this was evident, but why did he refuse to admit it? Why could he not confide in him? Had Linksano not proven himself trustworthy? Was he not dependable? He knew Boffo would at times hold onto his problems for fear of worrying others, but usually with prodding he would admit what was wrong. Why was it different this time?

Linksano usually jumped at the chance to solve a fascinating puzzle or unravel an unusual mystery, but this went beyond satisfying his curiosity. He needed to find out whatever Boffo was hiding as quickly as possible.

Linksano paid for his two glasses of iced lemonade, holding one in each hand as he stepped away from the stall, and pondered what his next move should be.

“He wanted this one day at the carnival,” he muttered to himself after an internal debate. “We’ll share this one day of peace together without any questions. It’s what Boffo deserves.”

Linksano started to walk toward the large collection of picnic tables located across from the stalls when he heard a voice that made his blood start to boil.

“So, what have we learned, son?”

“Riki-tee! Riki-ki!”

“Yes, that’s right! If you’re swindling corrupt carnies, you’re not technically committing a crime at all!”

“Insano.” Linksano gripped the plastic cups in his hands so tightly that lemon-flavored ice spilled out over the rim, dripping onto the grass and Linksano’s shoes in the process, but he failed to notice any of this. Instead his eyes were locked onto the back of his enemy’s head. Insano was standing merely twenty feet ahead of him, his back turned to Linksano, his focus on what seemed to be a simple super soaker in his hands.

Without thinking about the repercussions of his actions, Linksano pulled back his right hand and lobbed the frozen lemonade through the air directly at Insano. He’d never been much of an athlete, but the intensity of his rage seemed to guide his pitch and it smacked directly into Insano’s head, sending lemon slush and ice all over him.

“What the hell?!”

While SOI trilled with delight and started rolling around in the remnants of the drink as they dripped onto the ground, Insano whirled around, his gun aimed to shoot whoever had dared to do that directly in the chest. When he realized his assailant was Linksano, his sneer grew more pronounced.

“You think that was funny, huh?”

“Not especially.” Linksano pulled out his phone and snapped a picture with it. “But I’m sure my followers will think otherwise.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure the few dozen desperate losers who follow you will be thoroughly amused.” Insano gave a shake of his head, sending chunks of slush in every direction. “A pity your talentless prank can’t be enjoyed by a larger audience. Your headshots alone scored over five thousand dislikes once I posted them to my Instagram account and the audition tape, oh dear Lord! I haven’t seen a wave of hatred that strong since you proclaimed yourself to be the next Neil Degrasse-Tyson, only cuddlier. Here’s a tip for you: the next time you want to compare yourself to a beloved scientific figure, don’t!”

Linksano’s cheeks burned as Insano cackled and he let out a growl. “I demand you return my property to me this instant!”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m at a carnival right now,” Insano scoffed. “Besides, you legally sent it to me, and possession is nine-tenths of the law and all-”

“You misled me about your identity!”

“Oh, doesn’t that sound familiar?” Insano asked, his expression morphing into a scowl. “In fact, it sounds almost exactly like the time someone sent me coded messages on my Gaydar while pretending to be somebody they weren’t! Do you realize how infuriating an experience that was?”

Linksano clenched his teeth together. “You have no right to talk, you… you fraud! You deserve every terrible thing that happens to you! You walk around wearing the face of a man who professes to adore science above all else, but that’s nothing more than the mask of a talentless Charlatan, and you’re nothing more than an impostor in a white coat! Just looking at you makes me sick!”

Insano took a step forward, the gun trembling in his hand, before he stopped and shook his head.

“You’re not worth it,” he said, dropping his arms to his side. “I’m here to enjoy a fun day with my son and I refuse to allow you to ruin it, so I’ll let you leave here with whatever scrap of dignity you claim to possess. Come on son,” he called out as he turned back to face the small, pink orb. “Let’s find some paper towels to clean you off and then let’s find some bumper cars!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Linksano dropped his remaining cup of lemonade to the ground and stormed forward until he was standing directly in front of Insano, and this time he was the one holding a weapon. “I refuse to let you interfere with my date with my boyfriend, so I am going to have to insist you both vacate these premises immediately!”

“We will do no such thing!” Insano insisted. “We have just as much right to be here as you do!”

“All your rights have been revoked until you return to me what you have stolen!” Linksano insisted, jabbing his gun directly into Insano’s chest. “Or do I have to fry your mind until you understand me?”

Insano howled with laughter as he aimed his super-soaker back at Linksano. “I brought this destabilizer to stop crooked carnies from cheating us out of prizes, but I think I’d like to see what a destabilized half-wit looks like instead!”

“If I’m a half-wit, you’re a quarter-wit!”

“Well, you’re an eighth-wit!”

“You’re a sixteenth-wit!”

“You’re thirty-second!”

“Riki-tee! Tee! Tee!”

“No, son, we are not having fun!” Insano shouted down to the orb, who was now nuzzling up against his father’s leg like an affectionate cat.

“Excuse me.” The two men whipped their heads around to find an unhappy looking security guard with crossed arms standing beside them. “Look, we try to be fair to all you LARPers and cosplay nuts, but whatever beef you two have is becoming a nuisance to the rest of our patrons, so if you can’t settle this I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 _Oscar, what’s going on?_ Boffo appeared all of a sudden from behind the security guard with a concerned expression.

“Don’t worry, dear. This security guard is just getting that fraudulent madman to leave now,” Linksano explained.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Insano insisted. “If my day must be ruined, I’m taking you down with me!”

 _But, but we can’t leave yet. It’s still early and-and we haven’t seen the fireworks!_ Boffo’s eyes shone with desperation which only caused Linksano to snarl at the other man.

“Just leave us be! Haven’t you caused enough damage for one day?”

“Never!”

“Alright, that’s it.” The security guard snatched both sets of guns before either man could even blink. “I’ll return your props to you once you’re outside carnival grounds.”

While a grumbling Insano scooped up his son and started stomping toward the exit, Linksano turned toward the guard and clasped his hands together in a pleading manner.

“Sir, please, I promise not to be a bother to anyone else here. Please allow me to stay just a little longer.”

“Sorry, sir, but rules are rules.”

Linksano was forced to march down the well-trodden dirt path and out through the wrought-iron gates which shielded the carnival from the rest of the world; Boffo followed along beside him, arms hanging stiffly at his sides, eyes trained on the ground. Once they had stepped through to the other side, the guard returned Linksano’s gun to him before a call on the walkie-talkie hanging from his belt caused him to hurry off in the direction of the carousel.

Linksano looked down at the weapon in his hands, patting it once before he tucked it into one of the many inner pockets on his coat. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his goggles a moment, trying to prolong the inevitable. Finally, he turned toward Boffo, who was still admiring the blades of grass beneath them.

“I… I’m so sorry,” he said meekly. “I never meant for this to happen, Boffo. Perhaps it isn’t as bad as it seems, though,” he said, slowly allowing hope to fill his tone. “We can find someplace cool to spend the rest of the afternoon and get something delicious to eat, and once it’s dark, we can return here. I’m sure if we sit on the roof of the car out in the parking lot we’ll still be able to watch the fireworks together. Would you… might you enjoy that?”

_How could you do this?_

“I, uh, well,” Linksano stammered, suddenly feeling incredibly warm and wishing he hadn’t tossed aside that glass of iced lemonade. “I didn’t mean to-to cause our ejection from the area. Honestly I was trying to get him to leave so that our visit would not be disrupted.”

 _Why?_ Boffo slowly lifted his head, staring… no, glaring at Linksano. _Why did you have to approach him at all? Why didn’t you just leave him alone?_

“I-I…” Linksano seemed to sag under the intensity of Boffo’s gaze. He had never looked at him with such anger before and Linksano’s usually sharp mind started to spin in circles as he scrambled for an explanation. “I n-never thought it would go that f-far. I thought if I threatened him he’d l-leave and we c-could be happy, but… but you know how-how riled up he makes me.”

Boffo took a step toward Linksano, who instinctively took a step backwards.

“You-you have to understand, Boffo!” he cried, desperately searching for the words that would cause this terrifying look to end.

Boffo took another step. _I don’t understand, Oscar._

“Insano is not someone to take lightly! He’s Linkara’s nemesis for a reason and he’s mine because… because…” Linksano’s face went red and he screwed up his face as anger overwhelmed him, “because that bastard stole it! He stole Wayne’s face and I can’t forgive him for that! I can never forgive him for looking like him, for sounding like him, for loving science as much as he did, but doing nothing of importance with his unfairly given talent!”

Linksano paused his rant for a moment to catch his breath, his eyes fluttering open as he peered hesitantly in Boffo’s direction. Boffo was still standing close, very, very close, to him, but his expression had gone blank. Emboldened by the loss of anger, Linksano continued in a softer tone.

“I know it must be impossible for you to understand how I feel, Boffo, but… losing Wayne has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to live through. If I had the option of speaking with only one person from my original universe ever again, I would choose Wayne in a heartbeat. I’ve longed to see him, to hear one of his terrible jokes, to listen to all the wonderful stories I’m sure he’s amassed since I’ve been gone, but I… I can’t even remember him fondly now that I’ve seen that cretin who wears his face and makes a mockery of everything Wayne stood for.” Boffo didn’t seem to be reacting so Linksano hesitantly reached out, resting his hands on top of Boffo’s. “He’s supposed to be this universe’s version of Wayne but I can’t accept him as that. He’s not Wayne and I… I refuse to recognize him as even a fellow scientist, let alone as the replacement for my brother.”

To Linksano’s dismay, Boffo finally took a step away from him, allowing the scientist’s hands to fall limply to his sides.

 _You’re right, Oscar. I can’t understand. I can’t understand how you feel… I can’t understand how you can so easily reject Insano._ Boffo’s eyes shone with tears and Linksano felt a terrible ache in his chest. _Because if I had the chance to see my brother again… in any form, in any universe… I would grab onto it with both hands and never let go._

\------

Linksano stirred the dregs of his coffee in a careless manner, sending brown droplets splashing all over the small corner table where he found himself sitting. He’d never imagined his day out with Boffo would have ended with him in a run-down café, alone, drinking lukewarm coffee and trying to make sense of the information he’d just learned.

Boffo had a brother. A brother he’d loved dearly and lost.

Linksano had shared with his boyfriend countless stories of his childhood with Wayne, sometimes the same stories several times in a row. Never once had he realized that Boffo’s keen interest in hearing them over and over again meant anything more than him being a polite listener.

Some set of deductive skills he had.

Why hadn’t Boffo talked about this sooner?

Linksano grabbed for a napkin, wiping up the various spots along the smooth wooden surface. He knew the answer to this. Because Boffo hadn’t just lost contact with his brother, or been separated from him by choice. Whatever had happened to him must not be a pleasant tale; how could Boffo be in any hurry to share a story like that?

Linksano understood. He would not hold Boffo’s secrecy against him. He only wished he’d understood how much this day at the carnival had meant to Boffo before he’d done such a thankless thing.

Linksano’s brow narrowed and he crushed the soggy napkin in his fist. Damn Insano. Everything connected to that fraud ended in ruin. Even chance encounters with him were doomed to become tainted with tragedy. Linksano was determined to avoid him from that point on, just as he was determined to make up with Boffo over his insensitive behavior. The latter was proving to be a much trickier problem to find a solution to, though.

As he debated wasting another few bucks on another tasteless cup of coffee, Linksano’s attention was quickly drawn to the large window in the front of the café. A bouquet of yellow tulips in the arms of a businessman floated by, across the glass… but on closer inspection, that businessman was actually Boffo.

Linksano gaped, in disbelief that Boffo was still here. Even though he’d asked to be driven to the carnival, Linksano was certain Boffo had brought his teleporter along with him, so why had he not returned home yet? And where was he going with those flowers?

Quickly tossing a few dollars onto the table, Linksano hurried out the door and watched as Boffo walked further along the sidewalk. He seemed to have little expression on his face. He also seemed to be familiar with the area, since he turned a corner without bothering to check the street sign first.

Linksano hurried to his car and took off in the same direction as him, slowing down when he spotted Boffo off in the distance. While spying was something he’d given up after joining Linkara, Linksano still had a few skills he could dust off when he felt it was necessary.

He continued to crawl along the road for several minutes until Boffo turned one last corner and entered a vast field of green littered with various stones and monuments. Linksano gazed at the sign declaring the name of the cemetery for a quick moment, and then drove away before he could be spotted.

\------

The sun started to sink below the pink horizon and the first stars of twilight began to twinkle. Despite having his eyes closed, Boffo sensed the changes in the sky. He opened his eyes, blinking until the blurred images around him vanished, before he focused on the large, grey stone resting in front of him.

_I’m sorry for not being as enthusiastic this visit. I’m not feeling my best right now. There was someone I wanted you to meet…_

It was silent and still throughout the cemetery, so Boffo easily heard the rustling of bushes just outside its perimeter. He uncrossed his legs, stretching them a little, before he pushed himself off the ground and started walking toward the entrance. He stopped only when he was beside those bushes, pulling back a few branches until he found what he’d been looking for.

_Hello, Oscar._

Linksano shot upright and quickly brushed the various twigs and bits of green from his coat.

“Oh, Boffo. Fancy meeting you here.” Boffo stared at him until Linksano coughed, awkwardly rubbing one foot against the back of his leg. “Well, um, you might not find this a believable story, but I swear to you that I did not spy on you once! I was simply ensuring your safety, since you were the only person to visit here today, and I… uh…” Linksano sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll go now.”

 _Don’t._ Linksano looked down at his coat sleeve, where Boffo was gripping tightly. To his utter bafflement, Boffo was now smiling at him. _I’m glad you’re here._

“You… you are? I thought you were angry with me.”

_I was, but talking things out helped me remember that holding onto anger doesn’t do anyone any good._

“Well, that’s… that’s good.” Linksano was utterly baffled as to how he should proceed, which caused Boffo to let out a small chuckle.

_I wanted you to come with me today for a reason, Oscar. Things didn’t go as I’d planned, but life’s much too short to tie yourself to plans which have every possibility of going awry. I needed to be reminded of that too, which is why I’m so happy you’re here. Please, follow me._

Linksano nodded, unwilling to do anything to shatter the peace Boffo had found, and walked a bit behind his boyfriend as they traveled down a short path along a row of graves near the far left side of the cemetery, stopping only when Boffo did.

_He’s here, brother, _Boffo signed toward the headstone, _the person I’ve been telling you about all this time. I know you always worried about me and wanted to keep me safe, and I promise you that this person feels the same way. He’s awkward and impulsive at times, but he’s also brilliant and funny and he’s always been very kind and loving to me…_ Boffo paused to wipe a few tears from his eyes before continuing. _Benji, meet Oscar. Oscar,_ he glanced back at Linksano, _ this is my big brother, Benji._

Linksano stepped forward, studying the grey stone earnestly.

_Benjamin Rogers, Age 10  
His smile never failed to brighten our lives._

Linksano’s stomach twisted at the age of death, but he lifted an eyebrow when he realized that Benjamin had the same birthday, the first of April, as Boffo. “You were twins?” he asked in surprise.

Boffo nodded, smiling amidst his tears. _We still are. We were born only three minutes apart, but that was enough for Benji to always call me his little brother. But I didn’t mind, because everything else about us was exactly the same. Our eyes and our hair and our faces, even the freckles we had on our arms were identical. We also shared the same condition that caused our vocal chords not to work. It didn’t bother us, though, since we taught each other sign language, and Morse code, and all sorts of ways to communicate that didn’t require spoken words. We always had each other around to play with, to share secrets, build forts, ride bikes, and to visit the carnival, which we did every year. Benji loved to watch the fireworks and I loved watching Benji smile…_

He paused again to run his handkerchief along his face. _Benji always protected me, even when I didn’t deserve it. Even when I tried to ditch him to hang out with kids who I thought were so cool, he’d always find me and make sure I was okay. His heart was bigger than any person I’d ever met and I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. I wanted us to always be together, to share every part of our lives with each other. That’s what should have happened… that’s why twins are born, so that they can share everything with each other. That’s why… it was so hard to understand when Benji got sick and I… I didn’t._

Boffo trembled, pulling his suit jacket more tightly around his body as if it could stop the sudden wave of cold which came over him.

_We’re twins. We’re the same. So why… why did Benji have to suffer and not me? It’s not fair… I’ve never thought it was fair. How could any child who was so full of light and love and happiness be drained of it all so quickly? Why was he betrayed by his own body when mine continued to work fine? Why did Benji have to go through so much pain? His smile, which never failed to light up a room… why did it have to be the first thing to vanish? It wasn’t fair… it’s not… fair…_

Boffo buried his face in his hands, wheezing loudly as he shook and sobbed. Linksano hesitantly moved toward him, his hands outstretched awkwardly as he tried to decide whether his touch would be wanted or not. Eventually, he gave a light squeeze to Boffo’s arms, which caused him to turn around and cling to Linksano, face buried deep into the cool fabric of his coat.

“You’re right,” he said hoarsely, his own throat filled with a lump that made speaking difficult. “Nothing about that situation was fair. Nobody should ever have to suffer through that, least of all two innocent children. I’m so sorry, Boffo.”

 _Brighton._ Boffo pulled back, eyes puffy and red, nose runny. _Boffo is the happy-go-lucky person who does whatever he can to bring light and joy into the lives of those around him. The person who loved Benji with everything he had and lost him is Brighton. The person who can’t hold onto a smile… the person who allows himself to cry… is Brighton._

Linksano’s breath caught in his throat and he felt a hot stinging sensation behind his goggles. He captured his boyfriend’s hands within his own before bringing each to his lips for a soft kiss.

“Pleasure to meet you, Brighton. I only wish it could have been under more pleasant circumstances.”

Boffo let out a few ragged breathes among several sniffles. _I’ve wanted to tell you for a while… I was just waiting for this day to arrive. I’m sorry for hiding so much from you, Oscar._

“You never have to apologize to me for hiding,” Linksano murmured. “We all have our secrets, our ways of protecting ourselves from the world. I only wish you chose my method of concealment; goggle-shopping is always a lonely experience.”

Boffo let out a snort of amusement before quickly rushing to wipe the fluids this produced from his face.

“Allow me.” Linksano pulled out his own handkerchief and gently dabbed Boffo’s face.

 _Thank you, Oscar._ Boffo turned back toward the headstone with a small smile. _See, Benji? He’s every bit the gentleman and the comedian I told you he was._

“Where are my manners?” Linksano quickly stepped closer to the grave and instinctively offered out his right hand. “Pleasure to meet you as well, Benjamin.” Upon realizing he was going to be greeting only air, he lightly placed his hand upon the stone. “I also wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances. I would love to spend the day with you, sharing our favorite stories about Bof… about Brighton, and enjoying a wonderful night of fireworks together. There would be no greater honor than to meet the person who helped Brighton become the amazing person he is today. While I am a man of science, I’ve come to learn that there are forces which cannot be explained through logic and rational thought all around us, so I hope that somehow, in some manner, you can tell how strong and brave and amazing a person your brother has grown into… and I hope you can believe that my love for him is worthy.”

 _That’s something Benji would never doubt._ Boffo recaptured Linksano’s hands and squeezed them tightly as his smile started to grow.

“Does this mean… Boffo is returning?” Linksano wondered. Boffo nodded. “I’m curious. Can I ask… how did Brighton become Boffo?”

Fortunately, Boffo did not seem to mind the question.

_After Benji’s health started to grow poor, he moved into the hospital full-time. I came to visit him every day, no matter what was happening in my life, because I refused to let him go through this alone. It was hard… some days Benji didn’t wake up and many days he didn’t even speak to me. He just laid there, staring out the window, eyes dull and smile replaced by a frown that grew stronger every time I saw it. I stopped smiling as well back then, and I wasn’t able to feel happy for a long time after he was gone. But on the second Friday of every month, a wonderful, colorful clown would come to visit the children’s ward. Benji’s eyes would always regain their spark when he showed up and he would smile and laugh through even the worst pain. And on those days, I allowed myself to feel happy too. I always wanted to share everything with Benji, and it didn’t feel wrong to laugh and smile when he was doing it._

Boffo clutched at his chest, balling a fistful of shirt between his fingers.

_I never forgot those days… I carried them within me, remembering them as I tried to live a normal life. I was good with numbers so I became an accountant, and I started numerous hobbies to fill up my days, but nothing ever made me happy. It wasn’t until I thought about that clown and how he brought joy to the people who needed it most that I realized what I needed to do with this life of mine. I couldn’t ever possess the smile Benji did, but if I could bring smiles into the lives of kids just like him, then I knew I could keep moving forward. After that, Boffo was born, and I was able to start appreciating how much goodness there is in the world._

Boffo looked to Linksano in surprise when he felt arms around his waist. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Boffo. For what it’s worth, I’ve always found your smile to brighten my day and bring me joy when I’ve needed it.”

 _That’s worth quite a lot, Oscar._ They shared a tender hug. _Thank you for sharing this day with me._

As they pulled apart, the streetlights lining the sidewalk outside the cemetery flickered to life. Boffo walked toward the grave once more, bringing his fingers to his lips before he pressed them against the stone.

 _I must be going now, brother. Thanks for listening to me, and for meeting Oscar. I promise we’ll have some fun stories to share the next time we visit._ Boffo then curled his fingers and rapped his knuckles upon the stone, first a long knock, followed by three short knocks, then another lock knock, and three more short ones.


End file.
